Talk:Equius Zahhak
Neighbors? Neighbor to Vriska? ---- well, from across a big canyon with a gigantic spider inbetween yes. i guess that counts too Does anyone besides me see the irony in that the two physically closest trolls will (presumably) end up on opposite teams? :P Anyway, I do have an actual topic of discussion: how would they even be able to visit each other? What with the giant chasm and whatnot. ZeldaFan 05:46, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Victims Why are Jade and Tavros victims? He's never talked to either of them. Contacts Can anyone add a list of contacts for him? :We used to have that, but it's not really useful anymore since most of the characters have talked to a lot of the other characters. Ever since the memos came around, it became pretty useless. Anyways, the pesterlogs are now up there, which should probably be more useful. - Jumpjet2k 21:56, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Pronunciation? I'm just going to drop this here. I'm not a member of the MSPA forums so I don't know whether it has indeed been addressed there or if anyone has actually bothered speculating about it. It looks to me there are basically four alternatives here: * e-coo-yoos, stress placed on e'' * e-coo-yoos, stress placed on the second ''u * e-kwi-oos, stress placed on e'' * e-kwi-oos, stress placed on ''i I hope I made those understandable enough in terms of English pronunciation, not being a native English speaker myself. The name being derived from Latin equus ("horse") suggests the stress should be placed on e''. That leaves two possibilities. Did Andrew provide an official version? --RomancePhilologist 17:33, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :According to Andrew, there is no official pronunciation for any of the trolls' names. ~Octachor n 19:35, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :I pronounce it different from any of those options, personally: more like e-kwi-uss. Some other folks I know pronounce it that way as well. Another option would be e-ki-uss, as in Spanish words (e.g. taquito). Although the word's obviously not Spanish in origin, I have a feeling there are folks that pronounce it this way. :But as Octachoron said, anyways, there's no official pronunciation, so it's pretty open to interpretation. - Jumpjet2k 23:48, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ::If it's anything like the latinate equus/equine etc. on which is based (and which I used to study) then I'd say pretty certainly that it's pronounced: Ehk-wee-uhss. Not so sure on the last name, either Zahhh-hak or Zaaa-hak. Because I'm english I'd go with the former though, because I'm oh-so-posh and speak like a fruitcake. '''Moss. 11:03, 8/12/10' :Vriska can narrow it down: :" began trolling : " :Taneth (talk) 12:53, November 20, 2012 (UTC) I usually pronounce it eh-kwi-us. Gatotak 17:09, January 6, 2011 (UTC) See, that's what I was talking about. I'm Italian, so you could say I pronounce everything phonetically. Doubts arise when confronted with accentuation issues.--RomancePhilologist 09:45, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm pronouncing it 'ee-ci-us' (last one like in 'us'), but I'm Dutch... NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 15:31, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Death Is it only me or he enjoyed being strangled by Gamzee? (He's smiling right before dying, and his corpse keeps this smile) Probably because of his weird fetish regarding the haemospectrum. If anyone else agrees, we should add this. Chirigami 05:42, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Autoerotic Asphyxiation perhaps? Though I guess it's not exactly autoerotic if he's not the one doing the asphyxiation. The look on his face when he dies certainly seems to indicate something like that anyway. Nimryel 05:53, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Yep, it's erotic submissive asphyxiation... as confirmed by Andrew on formspring. Yay? ._. Nimryel 17:07, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Trivia (Typing color/blood color) Something for the trivia section, for anyone who has permission to edit this page: Equius is the only troll to type in a color that does not match his shirt symbol or his blood. He types in a darker blue. Theadhesiveknight (talk) 04:21, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :Except almost half the trolls type in colour that doesn't match their blood. - The Light6 (talk) 06:08, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :Karkat's the only other one that could qualify, but he when he switches to red in the past/future chatlogs, that red matches his blood. All other trolls' typing colors are identical to the color of the sign on their shirt, which represents their blood color, with the exception of Equius (and Horrus). Unless there's a slight difference of shade, they're the same. Theadhesiveknight (talk) 00:00, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, Tavros/Rufioh, Kanaya/Porrim, Vriska/Aranea, Gamzee/Kurloz and Feferi/Meenah all don't use the same colour for their text as for their blood. It has actually been discussed in length over here: Forum:Blood/text colour differentiations and you can see the differences on the colour template cheatsheet: Template:Color as it shows the text and blood colours. ::Tavros/Rufioh and Kanaya/Porrim use colours that are almost identical to their blood. ::Vriska/Aranea and Feferi/Meenah use colours that are close but are still fairly different. ::Equius/Horrus and Gamzee/Kurloz use very different colours for their text. ::- The Light6 (talk) 03:21, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Son of a bitch. Thanks for clearing that up! Theadhesiveknight (talk) 22:56, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Speaking of funny coincidences, not even sure if that counts, but in Hebrew Hazak means "strong". Maurog (talk) 07:59, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Name Origin Was Equius' name derived from Epeius, the character from Greek Mythology who built the Trojan Horse? Just wanted to add that. 10:19, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :No, his name is derived from the Latin word for horse, Equus. It already says that in the second paragraph of the page, in the first sentence of that paragraph. - The Light6 (talk) 03:34, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Character inspiration? I read somewhere on that Hussie based Equius (and in a lesser degree, Gamzee) off of a character in a book he made way before Homestuck. It's was.... ________ the clown. I can't remember his name! Help, please? TwoRefined (talk) 00:31, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :Whistles. 00:44, October 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Also I am fairly sure Equius isn't based off Whistles at all, meanwhile Gamzee takes huge chunks of inspiration from Whistles. Equius is more of a parody of Hussie himself (you know, with the whole horses thing). - The Light6 (talk) 01:11, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, that's not entirely true. According to the Formspring answer linked on the Whistles page, Equius's prioritizing the blood caste system over his own well-being was based on Whistles and his inability to rebel against Pendlecoat. 01:24, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Tarot Cards It was recently added that he is depicted on the Emperor tarot card, does this mean we should add a list of all the cards on which he is the main subject (such as the Six of Wans IIRC)(and I guess add a list on other characters' pages too) or are we only doing Major Arcana, or what? JakeMorph (talk) 01:20, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Trivia Recently someone added something about Equius swearing. Have we a link? NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 15:28, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :Link added to the trivia. - The Light6 (talk) 09:03, August 14, 2014 (UTC) ::That's completely fine.NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 15:28, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Trivia 2 Equius replaces the letter x in his quirk. Following this page , the pronouncing of the Spanish letter x is 'Equis'. NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 15:26, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Gamzee's boyfriend Equius and Gamzee do that wicked nasty tango at least 3 times an hour. Gotta keep them horsemones pumpin, ya know? Keep that strong boy all sorts of riled down so he doesn't get his straight freak on. You know how it is. Equius will go all sorts of batshit if he doesn't have that sweet sweet grape flavoured clown dong. It's one of the most sensual and intense things yall will ever get to lay your lookers on, gettin all sorts of graspin and grippin at eachother. One of the illest things, yall. If you notice vandalism, please remove it. You have the ability to undo edits or just manually delete text if you so please. Bkatz (talk) 22:37, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Incorrect links The links to the comic on this page are all incorrect now, but I can't get it to link correctly. All of the page numbers are now proceeded by 00. Eurynome752 20:08, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :I’ll look into it. Try to add a topic rather than edit and put your comment on top of the table of content s and even everybody else’s stuff, it’s annoying as hell. Nepeta 18:00, January 16, 2018 (UTC) ::What do you mean? All the links are correct to me.